The City Sky
by twilightdreamer93
Summary: full summary inside. I had known all along being with him might cause me pain and that he had enemies that wanted him dead or worse. But I had believed that he was everything to me and even as I lay here dying I still felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's kinda like twilight... but an edgier version. Haha so there's a story to this one. My friend first introduced me to Twilight, Edward, and Bella. We were sitting on my front porch and she was telling me about a book she had borrowed from a friend about a vampire and his girlfriend. But as she was pretty much just summarizing twilight, I pictured something totally different from the book. It was changed up quite a bit, but it still has the same basic characters in it. I had to add a few things she didn't talk about because I kinda had this creative attack [at school and it came up behind me during math and demanded to be written down [like a five page outline which almost got me in detention for 'passing notes' and it was just the plot of the story and a few facts. And you will have to be patient with me considering I know absolutely nothing about New York. If anyone lives there or something could you tell me if I mess things up horribly? I've been there before but I don't know that much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but if I did this might have been how the story happened.**

**Preface**

I had known all along being with him might cause me pain; and that he had enemies that wanted him dead or worse. But I had believed that he was everything to me and even as I lay here dying; I still felt the same way and wouldn't take back one second of being with him. Maybe with me gone he would be better off, wouldn't have to be in pain again. With those last thoughts and all other thoughts of him I slipped into the darkness.

**Chapter one**

I had been waiting at the New York airport for over an hour, my father Charlie was nowhere to be found. I couldn't help but be disappointed in him, but I couldn't really blame him, he _was_ trying. Ever since my parents had divorced and the court had awarded my parents with joint custody I had been shipped back and forth to so many different places and cities it would make your head spin.

My mother, Renee was basically just a flake, since the divorce she usually had a new boyfriend (and job) every month and they were always "The One"; that is until they got sick of her or she was tired of being in a "serious" relationship. The new fiancé was Phil. He was a washed up baseball player from Florida, which is currently where my mother is living. Even thought she had a very childlike mind and some of her crazy antics made me question her sanity, she was still family and sometimes she wasn't all that bad, sometimes.

The airport bathroom smelled like feet and that perfume-y soap that made your hands smell like grandma for about five hours but it was a bit better than my flight. The whole time I had been stuck between an obnoxious five-year old and a younger guy; who I was seriously thought about smacking for staring at me the way he did.

As I walked out of the bathroom I decided to just call a cab to take me to Charlie's apartment and use his "only for emergencies" visa to buy something later. Don't get me wrong I'm not spoiled, sure my dad makes a lot of money and has a pretty awesome apartment, but I really never took advantage of that.

While I was thinking all this my phone started ringing. I stared down at the tiny silver object. I remembered my birthday when Charlie had given it to me and I had been upset he spent money on something I wouldn't use that much. It just happened to be that he was the one calling me.

"Hey Bells! Listen, I'm really sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport this afternoon but I got stuck in another meeting and couldn't get out of this one. But when you get home go ahead and get dinner or something I have another meeting tonight with another big client. We can open presents tomorrow morning. I cleared the whole day if you want to do something. I love you honey bye"

"Bye dad good luck in your meeting" This was how our phone conversations usually went he covered most of the talking and I just listened. Which worked fine for me?

I usually stayed with my mother during the summer months and Christmas break that way I could go to school in New York. The reasoning behind that was that my mom moved around more than my dad who was the "more stable" one.

The cold winter air hit me as I stepped out of the warm cab and I was glad I brought my heavy jacket. The apartment was empty and quiet but I was used to that. The Christmas tree still stood in the corner of the room with unopened presents under it. I walked down the hall to my room and bathroom and started to unpack my small bag.

I tried to focus on the little homework I had to finish before break was over but my growling stomach was hard to ignore I walked into the stainless-steel kitchen and grabbed some pizza from the fridge.

Charlie was pretty much helpless; I cooked, cleaned, and did the laundry for him. Not that I minded of course, he's my dad and a surprisingly clean person. I sat down at the table and started to eat my dinner thinking about going back to school. No not really thinking more like dreading.

**hey guys sorry its a bit on the short side but i kinda wanted to end it here. chapter 12 of olk should be up soon dont worry im not abandoning it!**

**thanks td93 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah you know what I do when I have writers block... Spider Solitaire. After I move like two cards I get like ten sentences thought out and I have to type them out real fast before I forget them. This chapter took a while but it's not my fault so there! **

Ok I'll admit, going back to school was not the highlight of my week, but I really did miss my friends. That's why at school on Monday I wasn't all that surprised when I was attacked in the hallway.

"BELLA!!!!" I heard a shriek come from behind me. I didn't have to look to know exactly who it was. Alice Brandon had been my best friend ever since I started this school two years ago. The gorgeous, graceful girl wrapped me in a hug with much more force than you would expect from such a small person.

"How was your vacation? Did you have fun in Florida? How's your mom? Do you like Phil more than that David guy? OH! Did you get my card I sent in the mail? I was going to call to make sure but I couldn't get se-" I cut off my energetic friend in mid-sentence.

"Hi Alice, yes I had fun. My mom is fine. Phil is ok I guess, he's kinda different from some of the other guys. Yes I got your card and your outrageous gift. Alice you know how much I hate it when you spend money on me!" I was in full pout mode now.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. Anyway concert tickets aren't as bad as another option I was considering, and you absolutely love the music so why not?"

I cringed, knowing Alice it would have been something extremely expensive with designer tags and no return receipt. Meaning, no way to sneak her money back into her Aunt Esme's apartment without her noticing. She had been living with her aunt ever since she was young and her parents had died in a car crash. The bell signaling we had one minute to get to class before we were late, interrupted my train of thought.

"Ah, there's the bell. See you in lunch!" And she was off. I quickly made my way to my next class, English I looked down at my books to make sure I had my homework assignment and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention at all I kinda just spaced out there." I looked up at whoever I had just bumped into. He didn't look very familiar; he had had tousled bronze hair and extremely pale skin.

He looked down at me with a confused expression on his face then he mumbled "Don't mention it" and strode away quickly in the opposite direction.

"Well that was rude." I mumbled back and skidded into my English class five seconds before the annoying late bell rang.

By the time I got to the cafeteria Alice had already sat down at our table with a few of my other friends Jessica, Mike, and Angela, they were juniors too. Everyone had already gotten food except for Alice; who had been a vegetarian for a while and preferred eating at home. Alice was talking animatedly about something as I sat down. It was kind of strange considering she didn't really like my other friends that much. Don't get me wrong she was never rude; she just didn't connect with them like she did with me.

"Oh Bella, did you see the hot new kids?" Jessica said sounding excited. "There's a blonde girl named Rosalie. She's in my Geometry class; she looks kind of like snooty if you ask me." Even though no one did. "Then there's three guys; one's really like muscle-y and tall, but I think he and the blonde girl are like dating, even though there all apparently like, foster children." I really had no idea how she had gotten so much information in only two periods. "One of the guys is like blonde its kinda weird that he and Rosalie are supposedly twins-"

"His name is Jasper," Alice cut Jessica off, she looked rather annoyed. "He was in one of my classes." She said quietly, almost apologizing for interrupting her. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Alice spoke again. "Bella do you mind if we go outside it's a bit warm in here" It was pretty chilly outside with a light frost over everything, but it felt kind of nice compared to the too-warm cafeteria. We decided to sit on the wall where there wasn't much snow piled up.

"Sorry but Jessica just gets a little annoying sometimes and I knew she would go on forever about those people she's never even met." We laughed and I nodded.

"Yeah she has her moments. I think someone has to teach her not to say 'like' in every sentence."

It felt nice being back home with my friends, it was comfortable. My mom wasn't _that_ bad but sometimes she got on my nerves. I looked up at Alice and saw she was staring at the brick wall, seeing it but not really seeing anything. I noticed last year that she did it a lot, even saying her name didn't snap her out of it. She just slowly came back usually acting like nothing had happened. Then started some random conversation about our weekend plans or something she had seen in a recent fashion magazine.

"Watcha thinkin' bout?" I said when she looked up at me, the blank expression gone from her pale face. She looked sad and I immediately turned protective I really, _really_ hated seeing her sad. It was like someone had just randomly kicked a cute little puppy and you just wanted to punch them in the face. Well maybe not that violent, but still.

"I think I'm going to have to cancel our sleepover tonight." She paused and looked down. "I'm not feeling to well and I don't want to give you any flu or cold I have. I hope you're not mad, I'm really sorry." she looked up at me again and looked really sad. This was unexpected, Alice rarely ever got sick.

"No Alice its ok. I promise I'm not mad or anything, it's not your fault you don't feel well. Maybe we should go inside so you don't get any worse." She nodded and we walked inside the warm cafeteria again this time sitting at an abandoned table.

"Hey look right behind me, but not too fast and not directly at him." Alice said with an interesting smirk on her face.

"Directly at who?" She shushed me and I did what she said. Sure enough someone was staring at me; he had unruly bronze hair and a boyish look to him. It took me a second to realize that it was the guy I had bumped into this morning.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He's new and I bet he finds you extremely interesting, considering he's been staring at you for quite some time now." I could almost _hear_ her smile as she said this. No way had _he_ been staring at _me_. I mean he was gorgeous and I was... well there was nothing outstanding about me.

"Really? How long is 'some time now'?" I couldn't hide the amusement in my voice, or take my eyes off him as I said this. You really never bet against Alice, she was a really good guesser.

"Well since we walked in from outside, though I'm guessing he was watching before that." He had looked away now but his right cheek appeared to be lifted as though he was smiling too. I didn't have time to ask her anything else because I was cut off by the bell. The stupid thing had a habit of ringing at the worst times.

As I walked out of the cafeteria I couldn't help but hope he wasn't in my gym class to see me in all my clumsy and awkward glory.

Crisis averted! Edward was not in my gym class; but felt sorry for those who were. My insane gym teacher, Coach Clapp had unsafely decided to give me one of those racket-thingies and forced me to play badminton with those poor people. My knees still hurt from the times I fell futilely trying to swat at the birdie. I was the first one out of the locker room and in biology thanks to my embarrassment and the room was quiet and peaceful. I couldn't help but stare out the nearby window at the softly falling snow. Too bad it wasn't enough to stick to the ground. It would only melt, creating large puddles that looked sad and desperate.

Ok Bella you're getting _way_ bored, you started rambling about how sad and depressing puddles looked. I laughed silently at myself as some of the other kids started coming in the room.

**Ah sorry that took forever to put up even though not many of you read this story yet.**


End file.
